


pop culture

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira introduces Malia to some pop culture but the fox is all Malia can pay attention to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pop culture

Malia watched the dark-haired girl flop onto the couch next to her. Kira had brought a large bowl of popcorn with her and Malia grinned as she stole a couple pieces while the fox was still getting settled. She couldn't help but watch Kira for a few moments before she asked, “So, what are we watching again?”

Kira grinned, beautiful, whole-heartedly, and innocent and Malia couldn't help but be drawn to her. “It’s called Twilight. Everyone says it’s awful but I think they’re cute!”

The coyote smiled and settled in for the movie. It wasn’t long before she was asking, “So, he’s been ‘undead’ for hundreds of years and he chooses to go to high school? And not only that, he’s stalking this high school girl.”

Kira just laughed, a tinkling sound that resounded in Malia’s bones. “You just have to look past those facts and enjoy it for the Romeo and Juliet love story it is!”

In response, Malia just raised an eyebrow, but she kept silent and watched, if only to get to watch Kira smile at all the—as Kira put it—lovey-dovey parts. And if Malia was being honest with herself, she spent more time watching Kira than trying to get reacquainted with what passed for entertainment these days, because there was just something about the fox’s genuine happiness and laughter that she couldn’t help but fall for, a little bit more every time.


End file.
